


Power's Out, What Now

by bluejaythebeautiful



Series: 31 Day Winter Prompt Challenge [12]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Mute Janos, Pokemon Battle, Power Outage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 10:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5412977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluejaythebeautiful/pseuds/bluejaythebeautiful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part Twelve of my 31 Day Winter Prompt Challenge!</p><p>Azazel and Janos are stuck in a power outage. Bored out of their minds, they decide to battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power's Out, What Now

Azazel looked up as the lights above him flickered and went out. The room's temperature dropped ten degrees, and a pained screech was heard from Janos' room. The Russian mutant sighed and got up to see what all the trouble was.

He opened the door to see Janos staring at a blank computer screen, pen in hand, poised above a drawing tablet. Evidently, he had just lost all of his work, and anger was slowly overtaking the pain on his face.

"You should save more often in case the power goes out like this again," Azazel commented as he leaned on the doorframe. Janos spun around and began signing rapidly, dropping his pen on the floor.

 _"It was perfect! I was finally able to make good art! And now it's gone!"_ He fake sobbed to emphasis his sadness. He bent down to pick up his dropped tablet pen. When he sat up again, he looked around for a moment. Eyes landing on his 3DS, he got an idea and slyly signed, _"Hey... Want to battle? We have nothing else to do."_ He picked up his DS and waved it nonchalantly.

Azazel nodded. "I guess. Passing the time works. You have power on it, right?"

_"It's been charging all night."_

"Good. I'll get mine." He left for a moment, coming back with a blood-red DS that matched the color of his skin. He sat on the floor and Janos slid out of his chair to join him. "Oh, by the way, do you know where the other's are?"

Janos shrugged. _"Angel and Raven went out shopping,_ _I think. Erik's visiting Charles and I have no idea where Emma is,"_ he signed. He sent the request for battle and waited.

As soon as he received it, Azazel began the battle. He sent his Houndoom out with a smug look on his face, unfaltering when Janos' Altaria appeared. "You really think you can beat me with that?"

Janos Mega-Evolved Altaria and used Dazzling Gleam, giving Azazel a "bitch you thought" look. He smirked at the other's rage-filled face.

"Fine. Take this!" Azazel sent out his Seviper. With the higher speed, the snake Pokemon was able to land a Poison Fang and bring the Altaria's HP down to yellow. As a bonus, it was poisoned, and Janos couldn't do anything about it.

The brown-haired man gritted his teeth and told Altaria to use Moonlight to try to recover HP, but sadly, another Poison Fang caused it to faint. He sent out his blue-feathered Staraptor in it's place. Swiftly using Fly, he managed to knock out Seviper in two moves. When Azazel sent out his Darkrai ( _"How in the world did you get that?!?"_ "Pure luck, duh.") and decimated Staraptor, he sent out Bannete by mistake. _"No fair! You can't use legendaries!"_ he signed.

"Yes, I can. Shut up and lose," Azazel gloated. His Dark Pulse defeated Banette, and then the shiny Whimsicott that Janos sent out afterwards.

 _"You're kicking my ass!"_ Janos signed, glaring at his friend. He sent out Swellow, who managed to get a little bit of damage in before fainting.

Azazel smirked as Darkrai defeated Janos' last Pokemon, an Unfezant. "I didn't even have to use Spiritomb!" He revelled in his victory, barely noticing when the power came back on. Janos, however, immediately climbed back into his chair, sighing in relief when he found his art to be just as he had left it.

 _"It's fine,"_ he signed as Azazel came over to look at it. He saved the drawing again just in case. _"Rematch?"_

"No."

_"Please?"_

"Fine." 

**Author's Note:**

> I know the power outage was kinda short, and Azazel fucking owned Janos, but I only really felt like writing those parts. Also, I put them in modern day only because I wanted to use the teams my friend and I came up with.  
> Janos's team: Whimsicott*, Staraptor*, Altaria, Swellow, Bannete, and Unfezant  
> Azazel's team: Houndoom, Spiritomb, Darkrai, and Seviper  
> * means shiny!
> 
> Tomorrow's Group: The Them (Good Omens)!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr/Twitter! I'm thearrowace


End file.
